Core summary: The Research Resource Core (RRC) will provide a centralized web based GIS-enhanced data system and standardized protocols for geospatial data acquisition, management, sharing, pooling and analysis to support all SPORT Center projects. In addition, the RRC will house a comprehensive systems modeling workshop that will provide technical expertise and assistance with spatial analysis and various systems modeling approaches. The RRC will facilitate interproject and inter-core scientific collaboration by providing centralized and coordinated data management, documentation, and analysis. The RRC will also support the education and training mission of the Center and will conduct outreach and dissemination.